If Lily had chosen Severus
by MavinForLife
Summary: prompt for a contest. Basically what I think would happen if Lily had chose Severus over James.
1. Chapter 1

9\. What if Lily chose Snape over James?

Lily smiled down at the little bundle in her arms. She couldn't help but, remember how the little boy in her arms came to be. She remembered back in fifth year when Severus had accidentally called her a mudblood. It was all James Potter's fault. He had taunted Severus until the point where he got so angry he wasn't thinking straight. Lily remembered being mad at Severus. She was ready to end their friendship right then and there but, she had overheard a conversation later on in the Gryffindor common room. Sirius Black had slipped this potion to Severus making him not act like himself. Lily had promptly left the common room, even though it was after hours, and headed straight for the Dungeons.

Lily remembered begging the statue to get Severus and when it finally stopped calling her a mudblood and hissing at her it went to get the Slytherin boy. As soon as she had seen him she raced into his arm hugging him tightly. She explained all about what Sirius and James did and if the look on Severus's face could kill, a few painting would not be living right now. She remembered how Severus held her close as if his life depended on her and little did she know, it did. Severus had been heading down the wrong path for a while. He first started going down there with the call of power but, only Lily could pull him back. She was his life and his love. After that night, Lily was glued more firmly to Severus making sure Sirius Black and James Potter stayed away from him. She didn't mind Remus Lupin since he only followed James and Sirius.

A few months after the whole ordeal, Severus finally got the courage to ask Lily out and to his surprised she said yes. He had smiled so wide and hugged her so tight and Lily had never seen Severus so happy in the years she knew him. Severus would take her on little dates to Hogsmeade and buy her silly little things like roses and even a teddy bear. She was so happy to see him like this. Even before the 'mudblood' thing happen, Severus had always seemed in a sour mood and would always had his head in an unmarked potions book. She was so happy to see him smile and be happy to do things. Lily never took advantage over him though. She would never do that to Severus.

The following years went the same. Severus would hold her books for her and her hand. James would ask her out and try to get her away from Severus. She had even become friends with Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy before the latter graduated. In their seventh year, Severus proposed to her and she had cried and nodded her head yes. She didn't think she could see him any happier. Well until a few years later when she had their son. Severus was so nervous and excited to hold him. It made Lily smile fondly down at the child in her arms again.

The baby had his father's face structure and hair but, had her eyes. All in all, Lily was happy with her baby and wouldn't change him for the world. She was worried though. Dumbledore told them that there was a prophecy involving their son and Voldemort. Lily didn't know if she should believe the old goat or not. He had come to Lily a couple years ago about a marriage contract between her and James but, Lily called him a bluff since she was already married to Severus and she wasn't a pureblood. Severus had even told her about Voldemort. Lily didn't approve of her husband working for the snake but, if it kept her baby safe she wasn't going to complain.

Lily was pulled from her thoughts when arms wrapped around her waist and the familiar scent of her husband filled her senses. She smiled softly leaning back against his chest. "How are you my love? You have been standing her for an hour" He asked softly and Lily could hear the concern in his voice. "I'm fine love. I was rocking Hadrian to sleep" She whispered softly to him. She felt him slip around her and take the little baby from her. She watched as he laid the baby in his crib and tucks him in. She smiled softly but, it quickly dropped when she remembered where he was this whole time.

Severus pulled her into the hallway and to their bedroom to talk. "What did he say Sev? Is he going to hurt Hadrian?" She asked frightened for their baby. Severus shook his head walking to her and brushed her hair back from her face holding her cheeks. "He does not want to hurt him. He wants to train him though." Lily went to say something but Severus shushed her. "Shhh he wants to make sure he is fully protected against Dumbledore. He wants me to spy too. He said he will not hurt either of us as long as we comply love" Severus explained wiping the small tears that escaped his wife's eyes with his thumbs. Lily nodded leaning into Severus's chest as tears start to stream down her cheeks.

Severus comforted his crying wife and kissed her head softly. "He said we could be there... He also said you could tell him how far to take it" He whispered gently stroking her fiery hair. Lily nodded and held onto him tighter. "If it protects him, I'll let him train him. He will not push it too far. And he better keep that snake of his away from Hadrian" She said firmly to him finally done crying and now ready to set her terms. Severus nodded smiling softly at her "I will tell him of your terms and I'm sure he will understand. He won't hurt you either." Severus whispered stroking her cheek. Lily bit her lip remembering how the Daily Prophet said that Voldemort wanted to kill all Muggleborn.

Severus shook his head already knowing what she was thinking and caressed her cheek gently. "It's not true love. Dumbledore lied. I met with Tom and he said he doesn't want to kill them, He wants to bring them into the Wizarding world so they can learn our customs and traditions" He said to her, using the name Tom instead of Voldemort because he didn't want death eaters showing up at his house and around his son just yet.

Speaking of son, the young child began to wail and Lily quickly went down the hall to him. Leaving Severus smiling fondly behind her. Severus couldn't help but, wonder what the world would be like if Lily hadn't come to him after he called her a mudblood.


	2. AN!

Hey guys!

I know many of you would like for me to continue this one shot and maybe make it a two shot or maybe story even but, I would not know where to start. I know for a fact that I don't want to write about Severus and Lily's time at Hogwarts because I was never fond of that time era in the regular era because it just didn't seem entertaining as it sort of played out in the regular era with Harry and Ginny. It was just overkill that Harry looked like James and married a red head like his father. It just didn't sit right with me. It made me upset really. Its another reason why I don't like Harry and Ginny together. I don't ship cannon if you guys haven't notice!

Anyways, Where would you guys like me to start in the second part? I'll list a few below and you guys can tell me in the comments!:

Option 1: Starts when Harry is eight and he is training with Tom and starts getting very close to the older man. Severus still gets bullied by James who still wants Lily. Lily is content with life now trusting Tom.

Option 2: Starts when Harry is eleven and he is nervous to go to Hogwarts because all he has ever known is the Riddle Mansion and Tom. Lily is on edge because Harry is going off to Hogwarts where James is the DADA teacher and Dumbledore keeps a close eye on him.

Option 3: Starts a few months after the first part and its Harry officially meeting Tom and the other death eaters. And Severus almost gets poisoned but, is saved by Remus and Sirius and James get really pissed at him.

Option 4: You guys tell me where to start c:

Another thing I would like to plan out is the pairings! because they are like the best thing about fanfiction! The main one of course is Severus and Lily and Another big one is Harry and Tom. But, its up to you guys if you want Harry/Tom to be a romantic relationship or like mentor/student relationship. Other pairings I was thinking about:

Harry/Hermione

Harry/Luna

Harry/Draco

Remus/Sirius (One sided where Remus loves Sirius but, all Sirius does is break his heart)

Remus/Fenrir

Remus/OC

One last thing that I would like to do is reply to your comments because they are ALL positive and its like the first time in forever that all the comments have been positive about my work.

Garrett: True. If only book Lily was as smart as this Lily and the Fred would still be alive!

Daniel6: I feel your pain.. I feel it!

anotherboarduser: WOAH! Your comment is the reason I want to continue this! You opened my mind to all of these ideas that I haven't really thought of and its actually making me excited to do this story! I just wrote this as a story prompt and your comment opened my mind to things I didn't think of when I was writing it! I love you!

cassy1994: Thank you for you encouraging! It means a lot c:

rainbowspring: It is an interesting take because I have read so many fanfictions about Harry being dark or AU's where Severus is his father and they are always so interesting!

Sakura Lisel: You are amazing! I promise I will try to make James and Sirius pay for what they have put Severus, Lily, and Harry (eventually) through.

Thats it for now! Thank you for reading and I hope you all are happy that I have decided to continue this one shot. I hope to hear your opinions on what I should do with it and I will try to make your fantasies come true!

\- Courtney.


	3. Chapter 2

An: Merry Christmas (or Holidays) readers! I got you a new chapter for Christmas! I really hope you guy like it! But first I have to clear some things up!

Firstly, I really did take your ideas into consideration and it means a lot that people are actually interested in this little story c; I decided to go with Harry x Tom as a pairing because honestly they are my favorite pairing to read (if written right) and I only really write slash. I'm sorry if I lost readers for this, but I don't really care. Don't like, don't read.

Secondly, I have put together the three ideas. This chapter and the next will be option three and so forth in that order so I hope that was a good idea on my part. My betas told me that it was a good idea and most of you told me to do it anyway

Thirdly, Thanks to EVERYONE who comment or left my messages about this story and gave me suggests. I read all of them thousands of times while writing this and it means everything to me to mix around ideas and make this story both mine and yours.

This chapter was beta'd by a couple people who know who they are c;

_**Thoughts**_

_/ Parseltongue /_

"Speaking"

Enjoy~

* * *

Lily Snape always believed she was a tolerable woman, having dealt with James Potter and Sirius Black during her time at Hogwarts. Their constant jokes and pranks against her husband and herself were more than a normal witch could handle; yet she was able to handle them. But walking down the dark corridors of the Slytherin Manor with her husband and one year old son was not something she could tolerate. Severus said that Hadrian would be safe here if she complied willingly with Tom's request, but she felt as if she was handing her son over to a snake, which she was. She knew that this was for the life of her son, but she was still wary of letting the Dark Lord train her son and having her husband spy on Dumbledore. She was passionate about not being dark and rather be neutral in this war, but she understood this was the only way she could escape the manipulations of that old goat. This was so her son could grow up happy and not have to worry about 'being raised for slaughter' as Severus put it. He had gone to Dumbledore before going to Tom and asked if there was any way for his son to be saved. The entire time the only thing that the old coot suggested was that she and Hadrian should go into hiding with James Potter so that Tom would never find him. Severus was a stubborn man though and refused to hand his wife and son over to the very man who made him endure his own childhood and teased him relentlessly. Severus then left Dumbledore and ran to Tom, begging him to spare his son. Tom decided to train 'his equal' instead of killing the son of one of his loyal followers.

So here they were, standing in the hall outside the dark, looming doors of the Slytherin dining hall. Severus turned towards his wife and reached out to touch her cheek, frowning when she more or less flinched back from him before letting his fingers touch her cheek.

"Lily, look at me," he urged, moving in front of her and tilting her chin up to look at him. He pressed his lips against hers gently before pulling back to see her more relaxed than before.

"It is going to be fine. I promise you. No one will hurt him or you," he assured, seeing fear and uncertainty in her vibrant green eyes. Severus looked down at the small black tuff of hair sticking out from the bundle of blankets in his wife's arms. He knew that this was dangerous for both his wife and son, but Tom had promised he would not hurt him if they complied. He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Lily's temple, putting his arm around her while rubbing her lower back reassuringly before he knocked on the door.

Severus heard a soft 'Come in,' and pushed open the door seeing in his peripheral vision Lily tighten her hold on the small child. Severus led Lily to the throne-like chair and knelt. "My Lord," he said softly, his hand still firmly on Lily's back.

"Uppity mudblood thinks she's too good to bow before our Lord?" Bellatrix Lestrange grumbled. Severus was about to defend his wife, but not so surprisingly the fiery woman shot back, "I'm neutral. I will not bow to him." Severus smirked proudly and held his wife close, running his hand over the arm that was cradling his son.

"That's enough, Bellatrix," echoed a chilling voice that stopped Bellatrix and the rest of the more 'insane' followers from torturing the red-haired woman.

Lily looked at the man to whom she knew the voice belonged and could feel a slight tremor of fear run down her spine as she held Hadrian rigid in her arms. Her vivid eyes stared at the Dark Lord as he stood from his throne and paced over to her and Hadrian. Severus caressed her back reassuringly, feeling her tense up slightly.

"You are neutral, Lily Snape, yet you still fear me?" The man with chestnut colored hair smirked slightly as he came to stand in front of the petite woman and looked down at her with his red eyes.

"Anyone in their right mind would be," she replied, challenging him with her eyes even though she was terrified of what would happen to her son because of it. As if Tom could read her mind, he looked down at Hadrian with mild fascination in his scarlet eyes. Just then Hadrian's dark green eyes fluttered open and looked around with sleepy interest. She heard a sharp intake of breath from Tom and her eyes shot up looking at him.

_**Why was he staring down at him like that?**_She asked herself, bouncing Hadrian slightly. He was always a quiet babe, but he could cry whenever he wanted, and it was never good when he cried. Things would fly everywhere and glass would break. She knew her son was strong and worthy of being an equal to the Dark Lord.

The red-haired woman jerked back when she saw pale hands reaching out slowly for the bundle in her arms. She turned her back slightly, hiding her son from view.

"May I hold him?" Tom asked softly, knowing better than to take a child from its mother's arms without the woman's permission. Even though he was the Dark Lord and could do as he pleased, Tom was not willing to lose a hand for being excited. Severus wrapped his arms around Lily and kissed her cheek softly.

"Love, he just wants to hold him," he tried to reason with her. But she was stubborn, just like her husband, and held her baby tighter to her chest.

"That was not part of the deal," she hissed at Severus. All she wanted was to go home and watch Hadrian play with his cat, Sylvester. "Dismissed!" Lily jumped, hearing the dark voice of the man behind her boom through the dining hall.

"Severus and Lily stay," Tom said, calmer than before. Even though he was not her Lord, Lily was smart enough to know that it was not a request. It was a demand. Severus watched his fellow Death Eaters leave the room before leading Lily over to a seat, helping her sit before taking Hadrian from Lily to hold his son to his chest. Hadrian babbled happily when he saw his father's black hair and grabbed it, waving the silky strands in his tiny fists. Severus smiled lovingly down at his son, gently prying his hair from Hadrian's fist and giving up one of his fingers for Hadrian to chew on.

**~: Tom: ~**

Tom watched the scene, feeling something weird in his chest as he stared at the father and son. He had never felt anything like this before, and it troubled the young Dark Lord. When he was a child, or even at Hogwarts, had he overlooked this feeling. But witnessing the small black-haired boy with forest-green eyes play with his father made his heart swell and his stomach twist. Tom knew what it meant, but how would he tell the parents of his intended that their son was in fact his consort? The boy was merely a babe and the mother was as fierce as a lion when it came to her cub. She wouldn't even let Tom hold the boy so how was he going to tell her that her son would warm his bed in the future?

Tom pried his eyes off the beautiful babe to look at the giant snake slithering up his throne and onto the table. _/Massster, isss the babe for me? /_ His companion, Nagini, questioned, flicking her tongue out to taste the air.

_/No, he is to be my consort and ssshould be treated assss ssso._ / He hissed, back seeing Lily shift in her seat. Tom could clearly see her fear and uncertainty. She was worried about her child, but Tom would never hurt a child. He had to set some moral rules." I asked you to stay back because I have an urgent matter that must be discussed in private," he said, noticing Lily's back straighten as if she knew what he was going to say.

Tom was about to continue when soft hissing noises come from the small boy tucked in Severus's chest. He wasn't saying much, but Tom could understand he was trying to say 'snake' since Nagini had moved over to get a closer look at him. _/SSSpeaker! Massster, he isss a ssspeaker! /_ Nagini hissed happily, trying to get a better view of the small speaker.

Tom watched Severus grip his son protectively, and Tom instantly reassured Severus. "She will not hurt him. She just wants a better look," he explained, not flinching when Lily banged her fists against the table.

"Enough! Tell us what you want so we can go home!" she shouted, not looking the least bit terrified anymore.

Tom smirked at her outburst and sat back in his throne, staring her down. She didn't seem the least bit phased by his red eyes boring into her soul. She would have been a remarkable Death Eater, but she would be the joke of Death Eaters if she joined. A muggleborn in the Death Eaters? Unheard of! Tom sighed softly, sitting up once more and getting ready for the long tale he would have to tell. "Are you familiar with The Founders' history, Mrs. Snape?" he asked, watching her nod cautiously.

"And you know that I'm a descendant of Salazar Slytherin?" she nodded once more. "What does this have to do with anything?" she asked getting impatient.

"I was getting to it, Mrs. Snape. It is very rude to interrupt," he teased softly before putting his serious face back in place. "You probably would not know this, but Salazar Slytherin's mother was Echidna," Tom said, seeing confusion on Lily's face and recognition on Severus's. _'Of course a potion master would know about mythical creatures'._ "Echidna was half-snake and half-woman. She was said to be the mother of all monsters," Tom said, waiting for it to sink for Lily.

"Okay, but what does any of that have to do with us?" Lily asked bluntly, obviously wanting to go home.

Tom smirked slightly at the woman. "If you would let me finish, Mrs. Snape," he drawled, watching her blush before continuing his story. "As I was saying, since I'm the descendant of Salazar means that Echidna is my ancestor as well," he said, hoping they would be smart enough to put it together.

"So you are half-snake?"

Tom nodded grinning to himself. "I'm only a quarter; my parseltongue is a show of that, and I have found that I can change my appearance to take on snake features, but I do not turn fully into a snake," Tom explained. If they were going to be his in-laws, he might as well tell them all the juicy details.

"I still do not see why this relates to us! Stop speaking in riddles and tell us why we are here!" Lily shouted, and Tom's eyes instantly flickered to the boy when he stopped hissing.

The shouting had scared him.

_/Itss alright, little one. Your mama isss jusst one edge, /_ Tom hissed softly, watching the boy lock eyes with him. Tom felt the piercing eyes go through his soul and smiled gently.

"Do not look at him! Tell me why we are here or we will leave!" Lily snapped, and Severus was quick to calm her, not wanting his wife upset anymore.

Tom nodded looking at the fierce woman, "Echidna lived in a cave with her mate. Salazar lived with his mate. I will live with my mate. My consort," he said, adding emphases to 'mate'. "Your son is my consort. This explains why he can speak parseltongue. Mates are born with the ability so they can converse with each other," he said, ducking the curse that came flying his way.

"You. Will. Not. Touch. My. Son!" Lily screamed, throwing curses and hexes at him. Tom could have sworn she threw a killing curse his way.

Tom's eyes snapped to the table where Nagini was hissing and slithering towards Lily. /Nagini! You are not to touch her either! / he hissed dangerously, as if daring the snake to go against his command. /But, ssshe tried to hurt you Massster! / Nagini complained, stopping on the table a few feet from where Severus was holding Lily to calm her.

/Ssshe hass the right to, / Tom said, hearing the distant sound of the fireplace turning on and off, indicating that Lily and Severus had left. Tom sat down in his throne with a sigh, resting his head in his palms. /Massster, ssshe took the sspeaker! / Nagini hissed, clearly upset that the young boy wasn't around to talk with her. Tom just ignored her, sitting in his chair and looking defeated. He knew it would go this way, but he never expected to feel this empty without his mate.

Tom got up from his chair stormed out of the dining room. He would not sit here and wallow in self-pity because of a babe that didn't even know him. But something in the back of Tom's heart tugged, as if feeling the distress of his intended. Tom pushed the thought away, pacing faster towards his office.

**~: Lily :~**

Lily sighed softly, waking up expecting to hear the wailing of one distressed little boy named Hadrian. She didn't understand what was wrong with her baby boy. He was always a quiet babe and never cried unless something truly upset him. It had been nonstop crying for a whole week, and she was surprised and a little overjoyed that today was peacefully quiet. Severus rolled over and groaned. Lily giggled quietly at him. No matter what Severus did, Lily couldn't hate him. He was her best friend and knew almost everything about her, but he would still find ways to surprise her.

"The beast isn't awake yet?" he whispered to her groggily, and she snorted softly. She turned around to face him and smiled at him. He was still as handsome as he was when they were children except he had little grey hairs from the endless nights of Hadrian crying. Severus smiled softly at Lily and pressed his lips against hers lovingly. Lily's heart fluttered and she pulled Severus closer to her. They didn't have a minute alone with each other between their jobs, Death Eater meetings, and Hadrian, but this was something she cherished.

Early morning kisses. Severus chuckled lightly when Lily rolled on top of him and sat up on his chest grinning, down him. "Good morning, my lovely lioness," he teased, running his hands up her thighs pulling her a little higher up on his chest.

"Good morning to you, too, my dangerous snake" she whispered, connecting their lips once more and tangling her fingers in his hair. Severus was more than happy to have this time to just him and his wife. Don't get him wrong: he loved his son dearly, but he needed some time away from the crying and drool. Severus's hands had just started to slip up her night shirt when the wails started. Severus whined when Lily jumped off him and raced down the hall. He couldn't catch a break.

Lily looked into the nursery, smiling sadly at her wailing little boy sitting up in his crib. "Aw, what's wrong, my little lion?" she asked softly, picking him up frowning when he just cried harder. Lily sat down in the rocking chair and tried to sooth him, but his wails would not stop.

Lily looked at his small face, raising an eyebrow when his lips scrunched up. She expected him to start hissing, since that's all he did all week, but instead a cry of "Da!" came from his lips.

She froze, looking down at him. A large grin broke out on Lily's lips, and tears started to fill her eyes as she hurried down the hall, Hadrian tucked tightly in her arms. "Sev!" she called, jumping on the bed carefully and thrusting Hadrian in his arms, even though the older man was in his boxers. "Go on, Harry!" Lily said ecstatically, using Hadrian's nickname.

Severus looked at Lily confused.

_**She has really los- **_Severus's thoughts were cut of by a small whine of "Dada". Severus looked at his son before kissing all over his tear-soaked skin, grinning brightly. His son's first word and it was his name!

"Yes, Harry, Dada," he whispered, kissing his small head holding him close to his chest.

Severus had been thinking on what Tom said about Harry being his consort, and at first he wasn't sure about it, but he could see how it was affecting his son. Hadrian was incredibly depressed and was only happy when he was outside. Severus assumed that there was a snake out there. Another thing he noticed was that Hadrian didn't want his lion plushie anymore. He loved the snake plushie Lucius Malfoy had given him when he was born. He didn't think Lily noticed that, but he did, and he wanted to talk to Tom about it. Was the other man feeling Hadrian's trouble?

Severus held his son away from him and kissed his face, smiling happily when his son giggled like the happy baby he once was. But, when Severus left for work it would be a whole different story for Lily. He would always come home to a destroyed house and a screaming Hadrian. "Can't you just miss a day?" Lily asked sadly, stroking Severus's arm a pleading look on her face.

"I'm sorry love, but I have to go in," he said apologetically , he wished he could stay home, but the school year was going to be starting soon and he had to prepare classes for seven different years. Plus it was his first year teaching at Hogwarts and he didn't want to look like a fool. Lily nodded rubbing his forearm to show him she understood. Severus handed Hadrian over to Lily before getting up from the bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

After a quick shower, Severus was dressed in a white button up shirt, black slacks, and black robes. He didn't dress up to much since no students would be there to see him in his 'causal' attire. Severus walked downstairs smiling loving when he saw Lily dancing in front of Hadrian dancing with his breakfast in her hand. Severus held his finger up to his lips telling Hadrian to keep quiet which made the babe laugh and clap his hands. Severus crept forward and wrapped her into his arms and swayed her slowly even though she had gasped and was now hitting his arm.

"They're lining up to inspect you," Severus sung along, while holding Lily close to him with her long red hair swaying to the beat. Having grown up in the Muggle World instead of the Wizarding World, Severus was very familiar with muggle artists.

"Severus, you better leave soon before I keep you here," Lily playfully threatened giving him a quick peck on the lips before pushing him away.

"Oh alright, I'll dance with my gorgeous wife when I get home," Severus whispered, kissing her cheek once more then going over and kissing Hadrian's head

"You better not forget my name, little snake." Severus said, smiling at his son before turning away and giving Lily one last kiss before walking out of their small cottage. Severus casted one last look at the small cottage, hoping his family would be alright with him not being home all the time, before apparating away.

* * *

Annnnddd CLIFFHANGER! Next Chapter will be mostly about Severus and then Tom and Harry's relationship! I don't really like writing about Severus and Lily since I don't really like their era so only this chapter and the next and maybe the next after that will have Severus and Lily and then it will focus mostly on Tom and Harry. Oh! And whoever can name the song that Lily and Severus were dancing to gets a sneak peak at the next chapter c: Goodbye for now and have a safe Christmas!


End file.
